My Secret Identity
by DivergentShadowhunter909
Summary: Who knew it would end up like this? Saving the world. Miraculous Ladybug and The Mortal Instruments Fanfic ( watch miraculous Ladybug before reading)
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

I was on my way to school, I held a tray of cookies and a bottle of water, I was clueless, I watched and I found myself watching an old man as he crossed the street, he was about to get run over, without thinking I ran ran, and pushed him to the edge of the street, not knowing what I had gotten myself into.

As I got to school I noticed I was seated beside the cutest, hottest boy in school, Jace Herondale. I was so happy, he was also my crush. "Children, today we will be learning about" right when she those words, my sworn enmy and popular girl Aline entered, followed by none less than Helen. She walked over and looked at me, "Ahem, that's my seat" she said, and Jace stood up, and said, "Get your own" and sat right back down, aft is she where shocked Aline, followed by Helen sat down at the back of the classroom, and took out their fancy textbooks and pencils. "You're going to pay for this," she said, as if to warn me off Jace, as if.

That day when I got home there was a small jewelry box, with a letter over it,

 _Dear Clary, Protect this and listen to your kwami_

 _Love, Fu_

Fu, Who's fu? I asked myself, as I opened the box, it's content was a white dragon necklace, I quickly decided it would be mine and only mine, so I put it on, immediately a dragon like figure escaped from inside the necklace "Aaaa, a Wierd bug!" I shouted, as the little bug came over and said, "I see Fu has found you, I'm your kwami by the way, you will turn into a superhero while you where this and say TRANSFORM! You will have a partner and cool, Wierd powers" It was a lot to take in, I just sit said "Really? Transform me!" I asked and before the so called _kwami_ went into my necklace, I had a beautiful black suite, with a pair of black wings, that really worked, I wore a mask and my Dark red hair grew a little and to complrtr the transformation I used a ponitail with a black dragon pin on it, I couldn't help but notice that my pendant had turned a obsidian black color. I walked out on the balcony and jumped, spreading my wings and flew, that is until I bumped into a window, according to the TV there was a threat to NYC, being a person who called themselves ACUMAS, given to them by non other that the miraculous stealer, HAWK FOX, as if that name could register. The acuma was a girl,she had black hair and blue eyes, Isabelle? Before I knew it I flew to my house and detransormed, "Hey kwami why is my friend Isabelle an Acuma,?" I asked it, "She is an Acuma because the miraculous stealer made her one, she must have been going through something bad" he said and before I knew it I was fling across the city looking for Izzy. Before I knew it I bumped into a boy about my age, he wore a suit that looked like fire, he had beatiful wings and a mask. "Hello?" He said, "You must be my partner nice to meet you." I said as we flew looking for Izzy, we found her at the top of the Empire State Building, making lightning fall towards the ground. "YOUUUU!" She shouted, as if to make a point "ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME, NOT UNTIL I GET MY REVENGE!" She said angrily as she shot a lightning bolt our way," What revenge?" I asked, "I'm angry because I was always there to support Clary, I always helped no matter what and she leaves me for Jace in a second" she said really angrily and I felt bad, why did I leave her for Jace, I came close and caught her lightning hair pin from her hair. She roared at me and took it from my grasp, before I knew it there was lightning hurdling toward my partner, "WATCH OUT!" I yelled and stepped between him and the lightning bolt, before I knew it there was a shield made of fire around both me and my partner, "Did you just do that?" I asked curiously. "For your information I just saved your life so.." He said and then beamed at me. "That only works for Jace" I said covering my mouth directly after that coment. "So... You like him?" He asked curiously, "Noooo, is it that ovious?" I said, like he knew who he was, or who I WAS. or did he.


	2. Chapter 2

JACES POV

She was there, right infront of me, the girl with flaming hair. She just said she liked me, it's Wierd, since she expects I don't know MYSELF, but I have to keep my secret. "Hey Red, Can I call you Red, or maybe girl on fire?" I asked, expecting her to say one she said "Call me Obsidian" and turned away. That's when I remembered Izzy, poor innocent Izzy. I flew toward the school and gave Izzy my seat, writing ISABELLE with permanent marker on a page. After that I pasted it on my seat and went back to battle, Obsidian had held on well, she had fire breath and electricity resistance scales.

She had snatched the lightning pin and was about to breakit, by the time she did there was already a tornado heading her way. She landed and broke the clip in half, a now blackened butterfly flew out, she caught it in her dragon pendant and realized it, all Izzys havoc was gone and she was back to normal, without electric hair and the day I fell in love with Obsidian, not a clue who she was.

She landed gracefully next to me and ran across the block, into the bakery, I shrugged and ran home which happened to be across the street. After a while I detransormed because of the energy shortage that my kwami had, I went to the kitchen and fetched a plate full of different desserts for Naboo.


End file.
